No One Remembered
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Calleigh thinks no one remembered her birthday. Little does she know she has a surprise waiting beyond her wildest dreams. Rated K for the beginning, T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I'd like to introduce you to my new beta and co-writer, Calleigh's Lover. He's an excellent writer, and gives me a great male insight into Horatio. He's a huge fan of the show, and when he discovered there was a thing called fan fiction, he was all over it. This is his first fic; I helped a little, giving him more of an insight into Calleigh. Reviews will be GREATLY appreciated, so we'll know if you like his work enough to continue our collaborations. We've got a couple of other ideas on the fire, so let us know how you like this one.**

**Cal**

**No One Remembered**

At precisely 6:05 AM the alarm sounded its annoying version of "good morning" and a muffled groan of protest came from beneath the rumpled covers of Calleigh Duquesne's king sized bed. Movement followed sound as one slender arm emerged out from under the sheets followed by a second arm and finally a mane of sleep tousled blonde hair. Sleepy green eyes fluttered open and Calleigh glared at the clock.

"You know you woke me up early on my birthday, don't you?" she addressed the clock. When no answer was forthcoming, she groaned again and sat halfway up, reaching over to silence the still buzzing alarm clock. She flopped back down against the pillow for a moment longer, savoring the softness of the sheets and the smell of freshly washed linens. Finally she knew she could stall no longer, so she swung her feet out of bed and headed for the shower.

Forty-five minutes later, showered and dressed in a pair of snug black jeans and a sleeveless green silk top, Calleigh pulled out of the driveway and headed to CSI headquarters. The drive was her favorite time of morning, when she could crank the radio and belt out her favorite songs without fear of anyone hearing or caring that she was singing at the top of her lungs with great enthusiasm but slightly off key.

_My birthday…39 years old. I wonder if anyone will remember,_ she thought to herself as she drove. She had just turned the corner three blocks away when her phone rang. Reaching for the volume control, she turned the radio down before flipping open the phone.

"Duquesne," she said, as she expertly maneuvered her sliver BMW into the turn lane.

"Good morning, Calleigh," came Horatio's voice over the line. "Can you stop by my office on your way to the gun lab, please? I need you to look at a ballistics report that just came in from Jacksonville in connection with our homicide last night."

"Sure thing, Handsome."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

The line went dead and Calleigh sighed with more than a little disappointment. She was certain that of all people, Horatio wouldn't have forgotten her birthday, but apparently he had done just that.

_It's just a birthday _she scolded herself as she parked the car and made her way up the front steps. _But it's the last one before I turn 40. Maybe they won't all forget._

"Morning, Frank," Calleigh said as she headed down the hall toward Horatio's office.

"Morning, Cal. Did Horatio call you about that ballistics report?"

"Yes, he said he needed me to go over it. I'm headed that way now."

"Mind if I tag along with you?" Frank asked with a smile.

"Not at all."

They walked the rest of the way together, chatting quietly. Disappointment flared again when they reached Horatio's office and Frank had still not said anything to her about her birthday.

Horatio met them coming out of his office.

"Oh, there you are, Calleigh. I need you to look at this and give me a report on it when I get back from the scene. I just got a call out. Two DB's out by Miami U. Frank, I need you with me. Excuse us, Ma'am."

Calleigh was left momentarily speechless as the two men turned and walked away, leaving her standing there with a thick ballistics report in her hands.

"I'll get right on it…" her voice trailed off as she realized Horatio and Frank didn't hear her. They were already gone.

Taking the report back to her office, Calleigh sighed, sat down and began reading. Soon she was engrossed. The bullet comparison was particularly fascinating, and she was shocked when she looked up at the clock, what she thought was moments later, and discovered that she had been reading for over two hours. It was lunch time.

Calleigh made her way to the break room and retrieved her lunch from the mini-fridge, placing it in the microwave to warm. She had just sat down to eat when Eric came through the door.

"Hey, Cal. Mind if I join you? You look like you just lost your last friend. Everything okay?"

"I'm fine Eric. I just had to plow through a long ballistics report connected with our homicide last night, and I have a headache now." _And no one has even acted like they know it's my birthday,_ she added mentally. _Not even Nat remembered. _

The longer she thought about it, the worse she felt and Calleigh finally excused herself after playing with her food and headed toward her beloved firing range, but before she could get there her phone rang. She eagerly pulled it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Maybe it was Horatio calling to tell he'd remembered it was her birthday.

_Kenwall Duquesne. _Calleigh smiled. At least her daddy had remembered her birthday.

"Hi Daddy," she said, forcing her voice to sound bright and happy.

"How's my lambchop, today? Enjoying your birthday?"

"Oh, I'm okay."

"Only okay? Now what's wrong, Calleigh? You don't sound very happy."

"I think they all forgot about it. No one has said anything at all to me."

"Now, honey, you know how they all get busy. I bet they just haven't had time to make mention of it. They won't forget you. Tell you what. How about you and I have dinner together at that Italian restaurant you like so well. I'll meet you there after you get off work, say around 6:30?"

"Oh, Daddy you don't have to do that."

"Nothin' too good for my lambchop."

"You say the sweetest things, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey. See you at 6:30."

Calleigh smiled to herself as she snapped the phone closed. Her daddy did have his problems, but he was always there to cheer her up when she needed it most. Dinner with him sounded wonderful. It had been a while since she'd spent an evening with him. Smiling softly and humming quietly to herself, she made her way to the lab and settled back into her work, never once suspecting the activity that was stirring just below the surface of her co-workers' apparent unconcern for her special day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was nearing the end of her shift when Calleigh finally had to concede to herself that her entire team had indeed forgotten about her birthday. Not even so much as a card came her way, and simply no one had wished her "Happy Birthday". For once her usually razor sharp CSI instincts let her down. She should have known that something was brewing, but she was just too disappointed by the team's silence to focus on the fact that they were all acting strangely around her; whispered conversations suddenly halted; doors closed quickly whenever she approached; no call outs for her all day, even though they'd had a multiple shooting incident at the mall shortly after lunch.

She was putting away the file she had just finished reading when Horatio knocked on her door.

"Knock, knock ,knock," he said quietly as he entered. "You look like you're about done for the day, Calleigh."

"Just finishing this file and I'll be ready to go. How did that mall shooting turn out?"

"We got our man. Talked him down from the "edge" so to speak." He looked as though he were about to say something else.

"Did you need something?" Calleigh asked with a puzzled tone in her voice. He was certainly acting strangely.

"Ah..ummm…yes. I hate to ask you to stay late, but there's something I need you to take a look at."

Calleigh's eyes flicked to her watch…4:45. She didn't want to be late for dinner with her dad.

"Sure. What have we got?"

"Come with me and I'll show you. It's a little difficult to explain. Best if you see it instead."

Now Calleigh's curiosity was mightily aroused and she followed Horatio out of the lab and down the hall, her mind whirling in an attempt to figure out what he might be talking about. When they reached the foyer, he turned left instead of right which would have taken them in the direction of his office.

"Horatio? I thought we were going to your office…"

"Not going to my office, Sweetheart," came his answer.

When they reached the door of the breakroom, Horatio stopped and motioned her to enter ahead of him.

She pushed the door open and stopped momentarily to grope for the light switch. Just as her finger flicked the switch to turn the lights on, she was greeted with a chorus of, "SURPRISE!" Calleigh's jaw dropped open as her eyes registered the scene before her.

Streamers of green, blue, purple, yellow and pink were hung from every inch of the ceiling it seemed. Balloons floated lazily in the air above the table, and in the center of it was a beautiful cake, decorated in pink and purple tulips. The writing on the cake said _Happy Birthday, Bulletgirl. _ Cards and presents of every size and shape sat next to the cake, and the happy faces of Eric, Ryan, Alexx, Nat, Frank, Valera, and yes, her Daddy gazed back at her from the other side of the room.

Calleigh was so shocked that she felt tears come into her eyes, and she spun around to look into Horatio's smiling face.

"You knew all along! You knew. I thought everyone had forgotten about me." For a moment she let her head dip against his chest.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. "Impossible, Sweetheart. I could never forget you, or your birthday," he whispered in her ear for her hearing alone.

Out loud he said, "I think we have well and truly surprised her." And so saying he gently untangled Calleigh from his arms and keeping one arm around her waist, he guided her to the table where the rest of the team eagerly surrounded her for hugs and well wishes.

Calleigh lost track of the hugs and kisses she received there were so many, along with apologies from everyone for making her think they'd all forgotten her.

Frank looked rather sheepish as he handed her his card and present.

"I hated to disappoint ya, Cal, but they threatened to bust me down to uniform again if I told you what was goin' on."

"That's okay, Frank. No worries," Calleigh answered with a brilliant smile. "I love you anyway." Her fingers eagerly tore away the pretty wrapping paper and she gasped in surprise as she revealed the CD she'd been meaning to buy but hadn't had the time. "Thank you, Frank. How did you know I like Rascal Flatts?"

"Well, I..um…heard you singin' the other day before you knew anyone was around. You had just pulled into the garage and still had the radio blarin' as you got out of the car."

Calleigh turned a bright pink and then she quickly stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Frank's cheek.

Frank blushed, much to the amusement of everyone present, and quickly made his way back to the table where Natalia was busy cutting enormous wedges of the cake.

Calleigh felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her Daddy smiling at her. "Come here and give me a hug, lambchop."

Calleigh grinned and snuggled into her daddy's arms. He held her close and said, "See, I told you they wouldn't forget you, didn't I?"

"Yes, Daddy you did. How long did you know about this?"

"Well, now…Horatio called me a couple of days ago and swore me to secrecy."

"Oh he did, did he?" she sassed.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did," came Horatio's silken growl from behind her and Calleigh felt shivers go down her spine.

Turning slowly to give herself time to conceal the effect he had just had on her, she stepped away from her daddy and looked at Horatio and smiled.

"You certainly kept it a secret, Horatio. I should have known something was up when you didn't ask me to go with you on the mall incident."

"Well, if I have been forgiven for causing you to think we didn't care, I'd like to give you a present. Would that be okay?" The look in his eyes sent tiny shivers of awareness dance along her senses.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew a card. He handed it to her and as Calleigh reached for it, their fingers touched lightly. Her eyes flew to his and she couldn't keep back the little gasp of pleasure. The touch had been almost electric. Shaking with anticipation, Calleigh opened the envelope and slid out a gorgeous card, strikingly beautiful for its simplicity. She opened it, and read, _Calleigh, if you would do me the honor of being my guest, I'd like to treat you to dinner tonight at ******. 6:30 PM. _

Horatio's voice interrupted her thoughts almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes, I had your father make the reservation for me."

He looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Horatio, yes. I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Then I'll see you at 6:30, Ma'am." And with an old world style kiss to the back of Calleigh's hand, he turned and exited the breakroom, leaving a breathless Calleigh in his wake.

**Still enjoying it? Hating it? You know what to do!**

**Cal and CL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the third or fourth time since dressing that evening, Calleigh checked her reflection in the mirror. Her slender form was clad in a deep green sleeveless dress with a plunging neckline. It clung to every curve of her body in a soft silken sheath. Her hair was swept up into a classic French twist and secured with a glittering silver barrette. Delicate sandals with four inch stiletto heels adorned her tiny feet. Sighing deeply from sheer nervousness, she picked up her small handbag from the dresser and made her way to the living room to wait. Just as she sat down on the couch, the doorbell rang.

A burst of pure pleasure seared through her as she made her way to the door. She opened it with trembling hands and almost lost her breath at the sight of Horatio standing there. He was dressed in a black suit that perfectly accented his broad shoulders and trim waist. His shirt was the same striking blue as his eyes. He looked incredibly handsome.

The look in his eyes told her that he liked what he saw.

"Calleigh, you look lovely," he murmured as he let his eyes travel appreciatively up and down the length of her attractive form. Stepping aside, he motioned her to precede him to the Hummer. "Shall we?"

As she passed him, Calleigh felt his hand settle warmly at her waist in a light, guiding touch. The contact sent awareness dancing across her senses, and for a moment she wondered how it would feel to have his hands caress her bare skin. Coloring slightly at the direction her thoughts were going, she scolded herself silently. _Calleigh Duquesne, this man is your boss, not to mention your mentor. Behave yourself, girl. He's only being nice because it's your birthday._

Horatio helped Calleigh up into tank-like vehicle and then walked around to his side of the Hummer and gracefully settled himself into the driver's seat and started the engine. For a fraction of a second he hesitated and then he reached into the seats behind them and retrieved a simply but gorgeously wrapped present and handed it to a very surprised Calleigh. "I'd like to ask you to open this before we go to dinner, Calleigh."

"Horatio, you didn't have to get me anything. Dinner would have been more than enough."

"Open your present, Calleigh," he said quietly.

Quickly, and with a rapidly beating heart, Calleigh loosened the wrapping paper and revealed a black velvet jewelry box from a well known Miami jeweler. She touched the catch on the front of the box and couldn't help the gasp of surprised delight that sprang from her lips when she saw what lay inside. Nestled against the white satin was a stunning necklace of silver filigree. The attached pendant was a perfect tiny replica of a nine-millimeter handgun. Sparkling on each side of the necklace were tiny earrings, exact miniatures of nine-millimeter bullets.

Calleigh was stunned almost speechless. "Horatio, my lord this is exquisite." Her fingers lightly caressed the cool silver.

"I'm glad you like it. A friend of mine had them specially made for me. I'd like to see them on you. Would you wear them for me tonight, Calleigh?"

She could only nod in agreement.

Horatio carefully lifted the necklace from its case, and leaned toward her. "May I?"

"Yes, Horatio," Calleigh whispered.

She dipped her head toward him and allowed him to gently clasp the necklace around her neck. His hand brushed her cheek as he finished his task and her breath caught in her throat in a gasp of surprise. Looking deep into her eyes to gauge her reaction, he leaned in and gently captured her lips in an utterly enchanting kiss. Softly his mouth moved over hers and Calleigh couldn't help her tiny moan of pleasure. One of his hands cupped the side of her face and drew her closer, while the other settled at her waist. Of their own accord, Calleigh's hands drifted upward toward his warm, hard chest.

The kiss quickly threatened to spiral out of their grasp, but Horatio finally pulled back and rested his forehead against Calleigh's. His warm breath caressed her face when he spoke.

"Calleigh, as much as I want to continue this, I think we need to slow down…for now."

He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes briefly to calm his racing pulse, while Calleigh struggled to control her breathing.

Finally, Horatio opened his eyes and looked at Calleigh. Reaching over, he clasped her hand in his for the briefest of seconds and then released it to put the Hummer in gear and send it surging into the Miami evening traffic.

For the rest of the trip to the restaurant, they made small talk, but both were acutely aware of the crackling undercurrent of attraction that had flared between them in that short-lived kiss.

Calleigh could only wonder what the rest of the night would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soft candlelight flickered and danced, sending tiny beams of refracted multicolored light across the table where Horatio and Calleigh were seated. One such miniature spotlight found its way to the necklace around Calleigh's slender neck, and Horatio raised a hand to it, mesmerized by the play of light on the sparkling bit of jewelry. His fingers brushed against her skin as he lifted the pendant from her throat and Calleigh closed her eyes against the almost overwhelming surge of desire that flooded her veins.

"It suits you, Calleigh," Horatio said softly as he deliberately let his knuckles stroke against her sensitive skin.

Calleigh opened her eyes to find Horatio studying her intently. The invisible caress of his eyes and the warm touch of his hand made her tremble slightly. Attraction flowed between them like a living thing and Calleigh felt herself drawn toward the strong line of Horatio's lips. Releasing the pendant, he stroked his hand upward along the side of her neck to her jaw and leaned toward her slowly. Calleigh's eyes fluttered closed against her cheek and she moaned softly, anticipating the touch of his lips against hers.

A quiet, "Excuse me, Lieutenant," sliced through the spell and sent them both leaning back into their seats quickly.

A very red-faced waiter stood by their table, patiently waiting to serve their food.

"Thank you, Dante," Horatio said as motioned for the young man to step closer so he could speak to him just outside of Calleigh's hearing. Quiet words were exchanged and Calleigh saw Horatio's hand press something into the young waiter's jacket pocket. She watched as the younger man's eyes went wide when he looked down and saw what Horatio had palmed to him.

"Lieutenant!" he said in a shocked voice.

"I want your usual impeccable service tonight, Dante, but I also want absolutely no disturbances until I call for you again. Can you arrange that for me?"

"Absolutely, Lieutenant. I will see to it that no one disturbs you the rest of the evening."

Dante arranged their plates and with a flourish, placed Calleigh's napkin in her lap. Much to Calleigh's delight she noticed a tiny spark of jealousy flare in Horatio's eyes and then die as she placed her hand over his and squeezed gently.

Dante excused himself and Calleigh and Horatio were left alone again.

Horatio poured wine for them and then lifting his glass to hers he said softly, "To your birthday and to new discoveries."

Calleigh tipped her glass to his and as the crystal sang gently against each other, she silently added, _and to us, Horatio…to us. _Their eyes locked and once again the magnetic pull between them flowed strong and sure.

This time it was Calleigh's stomach that interrupted the moment, and they both laughed out loud at the growl that came from her midsection.

"It seems that we are thwarted again, Sweetheart," Horatio chuckled lightly. "Shall we eat?"

Calleigh grinned and nodded. She really was hungry after having not eaten much all day.

They both turned their attention to their meals and soon were eating and quietly discussing the events of the day. A less intense atmosphere enveloped them and they simply relaxed into each other's company.

Finally, when Calleigh felt she couldn't eat another bite, she set down her fork and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, I am stuffed," she groaned. "I don't think I could eat another bite if you put a .45 to my head." She grinned ruefully at Horatio.

"Well, that's too bad, because I ordered a dessert that is to die for. You have to try at least two bites. If we can't finish it all, you can take it home, Calleigh."

"Okay, I'll try."

Horatio motioned to Dante who nodded and disappeared into the kitchen area. Moments later, he returned with a luscious looking dessert and two forks. Nestled on top of the rich confection was a single candle.

"I understand it is the lady's birthday? Then please allow me to wish you a Happy Birthday, and present this dessert to you, compliments of the house. It is Triple Chocolate Tiramisu. Very rich, very creamy, very good."

"Thank you, Dante," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Enjoy."

Horatio waited until the young man had once again disappeared into the kitchen and then turned to Calleigh.

"Okay, birthday girl, make a wish." His eyes sparkled at her and she smiled back delightedly.

She pursed her lips and blew the single candle out. _I wish this night would last forever _she thought.

As she picked up her fork to take a bite of the dessert, Horatio's hand stopped her. "Allow me," he said, dipping his own fork into the layers of tempting sweetness. "Now, close your eyes, and open your mouth."

Calleigh did as Horatio ordered, smiling slightly at the thought of him feeding her.

The first taste of the dessert sent pure sensation flooding through her mouth and she moaned as the rich flavor coated her tongue and slid down her throat. She was so lost in the heavenly taste that she was totally unaware of the effect her sighs of pleasure were having on Horatio. His eyes had darkened with desire, and he felt an uncomfortable tightness growing against his slacks. Searing heat swept through him when Calleigh, with eyes still closed let her tongue flick out to catch a crumb at the corner of her mouth.

With a stifled groan, Horatio leaned in and covered her lips in a heated kiss, his tongue dueling gently with hers for possession of the tiny morsel of sweetness. Dessert forgotten, he probed apart her willing lips and stroked in deeply, prompting another moan of pleasure from Calleigh. The sound went straight to his senses and he almost lost all control. His mouth left hers to trail moist, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, all the while his hands were stroking restlessly up and down her bare arms, sending shivers of need across Calleigh's skin.

Finally he pulled back and looked down into her green eyes. They were dazed with the same desire he knew was mirrored in his own.

"Calleigh, I think we better take this home before we are asked to leave." His voice was tight and obviously affected.

Calleigh could only nod her agreement. A few more moments and she would have been beyond rational thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Calleigh's hands trembled slightly as she tried for the third time to insert her key into the lock of her front door. Concentration was almost impossible with the warmth of Horatio's body radiating along the length of her back. On her fourth attempt at opening the door, she felt Horatio step closer to her, bringing his body into contact with hers, wrap his arm around her and close his hand over hers as she struggled with the key.

"Having trouble, Sweetheart?" he murmured as he gently guided the key into the lock and turned the hand that held the key.

Calleigh almost melted against him at the sound of his voice so low and soft in her ear, and the touch of his body against hers.

A gentle push from Horatio and the door swung open and Calleigh stepped through. Horatio followed her and quietly shut the door behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Calleigh turned to him and with no small tremor in her voice asked him, "Will you stay for coffee, Horatio? You know we didn't quite finish our dessert." She held the take out container between them like a shield, buffering her from the strong waves of desire that threatened to swamp her senses.

"I'd like that, Calleigh."

"Well then, make yourself comfortable, while I get the pot going. I'll just be a minute."

Calleigh fled to the kitchen where she stood for a moment, leaning weakly against the counter, desperately struggling to marshal her self-control. Finally, after calming her heartbeat to a slower pace, she set about putting fresh water into the pot and measuring out the grounds for the coffee. She set the timer and then stepping to the cabinet, she opened the door to retrieve the coffee cups. They were on the top shelf and she silently cursed her choice to put them so far out of her own reach. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up to grasp the first one and suddenly felt warm hands settle at her waist. Shock splintered through her.

"Careful, Sweetheart. Don't want to drop them. Let me get it." Horatio's voice came from behind her.

Calleigh closed her eyes in silent acceptance of her body's response to his nearness, and felt him reach above her to take down two coffee cups. He stepped away from her and placed the cups on the counter beside her.

"You know you really should put those on a lower shelf where you can reach them," he said with a quiet chuckle. "Now…is there anything else you need help with?"

His eyes twinkled at her mischievously, and Calleigh blushed slightly as she answered.

"Yes. You can divide the Tiramisu onto two plates and get out two forks. The dessert plates are on the second shelf, and the silverware is in the third drawer down."

"I rather enjoyed our previous dessert arrangement, Calleigh…one plate and two forks…or maybe just one fork…"

Calleigh's eyes flew to his and her breath lodged in her throat. The air seemed to vibrate with unspoken wants and needs, and Calleigh had trouble framing intelligent words, so she simply nodded a mute agreement to his suggestion.

Horatio picked up the plate and a single fork, and turning, went back to the living room, leaving Calleigh to follow him, carrying the two cups of steaming coffee.

He settled himself comfortably on the couch, and motioned for Calleigh to join him, then he reached up and carefully took one cup of coffee from her, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. Calleigh sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly. He picked up the plate and the fork and extracted a bite of the dessert.

"You get first the first bite, Calleigh, since it's your birthday."

Calleigh leaned toward him and opened her mouth allowing him to feed her the bite of Tiramisu.

"Mmmm. That is so rich," she murmured after swallowing. "Now, my turn." And she took the fork out of Horatio's unresisting fingers. She lifted the bite to his lips and his eyes met hers as he opened his mouth to let her slip the bite inside. The mesmerizing sight of his lips closing around the fork forced a slight gasp of arousal from Calleigh, and Horatio felt his control snap.

He swiftly removed the plate and fork from her hands, and then drew her almost roughly into his arms. His mouth descended on hers, his tongue seeking and receiving entrance as he kissed her deeply. "Calleigh, Calleigh," he moaned against her skin as his lips left hers to leave hot kisses along her neck and down her throat.

"I've wanted to do this all evening," he said. "Wanted to kiss you, touch you, hear your sighs of pleasure…" All the while his hands were stroking along her arms, urging her closer to him, and

Calleigh was only too happy to comply. Her trembling fingers sought and found the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them with desperate haste. When she reached the last one, she moaned as she slipped her hands inside and luxuriated in the feeling of his warm hard chest beneath her palms.

Horatio's mouth moved from her throat to skim along her collarbone and nuzzle at the strap of her dress. His warm breath created a second caress, sending quicksilver shivers of delight dancing over her skin. Stroking lightly along her arm, Horatio closed his hand over her shoulder and then gently eased the strap of her dress down, revealing a tantalizing hint of her breast. His eyes drank in the lovely sight, and he bent his head and placed soft kisses against her skin, kisses that had Calleigh reeling in pleasure.

"You are so beautiful, Calleigh, so very beautiful. How I want you. I love you, Calleigh."

At those words, Calleigh felt incredible happiness burst within her and she pulled back to look deep into his eyes.

"Horatio, I love you. I want you…I've wanted you for so long…" As she spoke, she reached and slowly lowered the other strap of her dress, completely giving herself to him. With shaking hands she reached for him and guided his head down to her chest, silently begging him to take her.

Instead, he abruptly pulled back from her, hooked one hand around her neck and gently forced her face against his neck, while he held her tightly to his chest. Beneath her cheek, Calleigh could feel his heart racing, could hear his labored breathing, as she fought to understand why he had so suddenly pulled back from her.

"Calleigh," he groaned.

For several more seconds he held her to him, and then loosened his grip just enough to let her pull away from him and raise questioning eyes to his.

"Horatio? What… I thought you wanted me." Calleigh's tone was hurt.

"Calleigh, I've never wanted anything more in my life. I love you. But you are too precious to me for this to be just a night of rushed sex on our first date after a nice dinner, a bottle of wine and a seductive dessert. You deserve romance, to be swept off your feet, to be showered with attention and affection and flowers. You deserve all that and more. Sweetheart, if you'll let me, I'd love to court you the right way. I want to completely win your heart, not just your gorgeous body…although when the time is right, I intend to possess that too."

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears of wonder and disbelief. No man had ever spoken to her like this before. No man had ever touched her heart with such love and passion. And no man had ever placed more importance on the relationship than on the physical attraction.

"Horatio that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

Horatio smiled, and leaned in for a quick, gentle kiss. Then he lovingly slid the straps of her dress back up on her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Calleigh. I love you."

"This is the best birthday, I've ever had." Calleigh said through tears of joy.

Horatio gently wiped away the happy tears from her face and smiled.

"I plan to spend all the rest of your birthdays with you, Calleigh."

"You just try to get out of that promise, Handsome," she said.

"Never, Sweetheart. You will never celebrate another birthday without me at your side."

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.


End file.
